Meddlesome Mirajane
by MelancholyofAngel
Summary: Mirajane Strauss, match-maker extraordinaire. Natsu and Lucy, a blossoming couple in denial. Put them together, and what do you get? Trouble. Note: Gender-bender fic! T for the guild members' language.
1. Chapter 1

Mirajane Strauss knew everything. She saw right through deception and denial. So that was why all the crushes in the guild were painfully obvious to her. Mira prodded and poked at her victims, and they always, _always _ended up together. Even if she had to use a little….. _Persuasion._ They always thanked her in the end!

However, there was one duo that made her want to slam her head onto the bar counter every time her plans to get them together failed: her favorite pair, a certain pink-haired dragon slayer and blonde celestial mage.

They were just too cute! But sadly, they were also too dense for their own good. Mira saw those little looks they would give each other when they thought no one was looking; she saw the red tinting their cheeks whenever they had a 'moment'. No matter how many times Mira hinted and teased, they just _wouldn't acknowledge their love! _And it wasn't just Mira who could see it! The rest of the guild knew about it, and it was often the topic of their discussions.

Therefore, Mira kept trying to push the two together. So far, all attempts had failed, but she wasn't going to give up! She was the match-making _queen, _damn it! And today, she would prove that. Her plan _will_ work! Natsu and Lucy better watch out.

"Hey, Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake, please?" Speak of the devil!

Lucy settled herself down on the barstool and smiled cheerily at the older girl. Mira nodded, and smiled angelically back, heading to the back to prepare the milkshake. If only the poor blonde knew that behind that sweet façade, lurked a cunning demon. After a few short moments, the take-over mage returned with a mouth-watering treat for the blonde.

"Thanks, Mira!" Lucy chirped, and began sipping from her milkshake. Then, she noticed the cake that sat next to her. "Um…. Mira? What's this?"

"Eh? Oh, it's just a special treat that I prepared! No charge!" She responded. Her face was the picture of innocence. "But now that I think about it, it's rather large…. Why don't you go share it with Natsu?"

Oh, this was going to be _sweet._

"Mmm…. Okay…?" The celestial mage replied hesitantly. Lesson One in Fairy Tail: nothing from Mira is ever free. Suspicious but grateful, Lucy walked over to where Natsu was fighting with Gray (as usual).

"Hey, Natsu, wanna share this cake with me? I can't eat it all on my own," Lucy inquired, gaining his attention at the mention of 'cake'.

"Really, Lucy? You seem like the type to like fatty, sugary foods like cake!" Happy said happily, as if it was a compliment.

"What's that supposed to mean, you stupid cat?" She answered, eyes narrowing. But, the blue cat just flew away, and she turned her attention back to her idiot best friend/crush. "So?"

"Free cake? Of course I'll have some!" He grinned, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Hey, don't I get some?" Gray asked. "I deserve it so much more than Flame-Head does!"

"You wanna go, Ice Freak?"

"I thought it was obvious, Ash Brains!"

Lucy sighed, and neatly divided the cake up in fourths. She gave Erza a piece, and managed to calm down Natsu and Gray long enough to stuff the cake in their mouths. Once she was satisfied, she nibbled on a little herself.

It wasn't long before she felt the tingling sensation along her spine. Feeling extremely dizzy and disoriented, Lucy tried to focus on her teammates, who seemed to be having the same trouble she did (minus Happy).

"Guys, do you feel a little…. Odd….?" Was all she could get out before her head hit the table.

**Author's Note: New story! Yay! I'm still gonna work on Eternal Summer, but right now I just wanted to write randomly. Ahh…. The joys of Fanfiction! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy…._ Lucy_….. LUCY!"

It was no use; the blonde did not stir under the blankets, just like the rest of Team Natsu. Mirajane sighed. Why, why, _why _did Lucy have to share the cake with Erza and Gray as well? And why had that love potion she had slipped in the cake not work? Once again, Mira had failed to get Natsu and Lucy together. Groaning, she decided to try and wake Lucy up once more.

She gently shook her shoulder, and removed the blankets that covered the blonde's head, revealing the girl's fac—

_"KYAAAAAAA!"_

"Mira! What's wrong?" The rest of the guild came bursting into the infirmary after hearing the barmaid's scream.

Had the love potion in the cake expired and caused some odd side effect?

In place of the beautiful, curvaceous Heartfilia heir, was a young, handsome blonde man.

"What the fu—"

_A while later…_

It had been two hours, twenty eight minutes, and thirty seven seconds since Mira had discovered that Team Natsu's genders had been swapped. It had been two hours, twenty eight minutes, and thirty _six_ seconds since the Male Lucy had woken up and freaked out. It had been two hours, twenty eight minutes, and thirty _five _seconds since the team fallen into a state of depression.

Female Natsu (now dubbed as 'Natsuko' by the other guild members) wandered around, moping at near table in the corner of the guild. Grace—Gray—whatever his/her name is, was being reprimanded by Levy for trying to strip while in girl form. Erza, who had threatened to beat anyone up who called her/him by a boy name, sat at the bar with her strawberry cake untouched.

And when Erza isn't in the mood for cake, you know shit just got serious.

As for Lucy, now known as 'Lucas', she/he was mourning over her lost figure. The rest of the guild couldn't stop laughing at their misfortune. Strongest team? Now it was the lamest team. Even Romeo snickered at them!

"Hey, Natsu-nii! Do— Oh wait, I meant _Natsuko-nee…." _That child was pure evil!

"Stop teasing him—I mean, _her_," Levy scolded, but looked as though she wanted to laugh as well. The pink haired _girl _glared at them with her less-squinty, feminine eyes.

Since her clothes had been too revealing for a girl to wear, Natsu had to suffer the pain of wearing a pair of Lucy's tight clothes (with the exception of his/her scarf). Her pink hair fit her much better now that she was a girl, and if they hadn't known she was actually Natsu, Macao and Wakaba would have asked her out. Both Gray and Natsu had the curves that Lucy and Erza lost, and their faces had become softer and rounder.

In addition, Lucy and Erza had become more lean and muscular, built like their teammates once were. Their hair had become shorter, their jaws stronger and more prominent, and their eyes sharper. Erza had it easy, his armor changed to correspond with his gender. But, Lucy had to borrow some of Gray's clothes (since Natsu seemed to only have the outfit he wore every day, and it smelled a little funky). They made him feel awkward and…. Well, just _awkward_.

"Mira, what was in that cake that you gave us?" Lucy/Lucas asked, pouting at the barmaid. Even though Mira knew that Lucy was a sort-of girl, she couldn't help but blush. Male Lucy was kind of hot.

"It's a secret," Mira responded, not wanting the blonde to get even more upset. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "But I do know the cure."

"What is it? I'll do _anything!" _Lucy/Lucas replied, eyes sparkling. Mira smirked. Anything?

"You have to kiss the person you love!"

**Author's Note: Ooh! Sneaky Mirajane! XD I don't really like swearing in my stories, but it works this way. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Natsu was a girl, she (he?) was still just as oblivious and dumb as she'd always been. Upon hearing what Mirajane said, she had attempted to kiss every member of the guild, stating that she "loves all of her nakama". However, she only managed to plant a large lopsided kiss on Levy's cheek, before Gajeel punched her into the wall. Girl or not, _nobody_ messes with his girl.

"M-Mira! I-I d-d-don't re-really l-l-like s-someone r-r-right now!" Lucy stuttered nervously. His brown eyes quickly glanced in Natsu's direction, if only for a split second. No normal person would have noticed it, but then again, Mirajane definitely _wasn't _normal.

"Sure, sure, Lucas—I mean, Lucy!" The white haired barmaid chirped, cheerily wiping the surface of a mug with a wet rag. "Now, go give that lucky boy or girl a smooch!"

_Did she hear a word I just said?_ Lucy wondered, before sighing. There was no winning against a determined Mira. "Well, I think I'm going to head home for today…"

And with that, the blonde left the guild, with a certain pink haired girl following behind.

Mirajane began drying a glass mug with a rag, smiling evilly. A bead of sweat ran down Makarov's temple as he watched her terrifying expression.

"Natsu and Lucy babies! Natsu and Lucy babies!" She sang happily. "Love, love, love is in the air!"

* * *

"Aw, what a tiring day," Lucy groaned, stretching his limbs lethargically. Before collapsing on his bed

(Which was _pink, _her now male mind miserably noted. What had she been thinking when she picked out those sheets? What was she, a _girl?_ Oh wait, she was!), he couldn't help but notice his reflection in the mirror.

That tiny, vain, self-centered part of his brain that was unaffected by the gender swap was extremely delighted to say that he looked _good. _To be honest, she would have dated herself, if well, she wasn't herself.

However, Lucy's inner thoughts were disturbed by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Bolting off of his bed, Lucy stormed towards the source, knowing fully well what it was: Natsu. It seemed that stupidity never rested.

"Hey—Hey Luce, guess what? I have _breasts!" _The pink haired girl guffawed, letting a piece of chicken fall out of her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great and all, but have you forgotten? _You're breaking and entering!" _Angrily, the blonde boy grabbed Natsu by the scruff and threw her out of the apartment and into the streets. "And stay out!"

Dusting off her hands, Lucy then went to see how much of his food her partner had shoved down his throat, preparing for the worst. His refrigerator had been completely wiped clean of all remains of food, save for a can of tuna. He didn't know why he even _had_ a can of tuna, but apparently he'd bought it at some point, perhaps for Happy when he visited.

Speaking of Happy, the cheery blue exceed, had not appeared since the gender swap, and with a worried frown, Lucy wondered if something had happened to him. He was about to head back to his room, when a faint tapping noise outside his door disturbed her movements.

"Luce, I'm sorry! Let me back in! _Pleeaassee!_ I don't know where Happy is, so I'm _lonely!"_ There, she'd said it. She'd said the magic words, and within a couple of pregnant pauses, the door was opened to her once more, and she grinned happily.

Lucy could never stand a precious friend who was lonely, or anyone, in fact. She wasn't really sure why, but then again, Natsu barely ever understood anything. The stellar mage pouted at him, which was bizarre seeing as how Lucy was a boy now, and then turned her (his?) magnificent blonde head and stomped up the stairs.

Normally she would have followed her, but for some reason, Natsu felt a slight shiver run down her spine, similar to when she had eaten that horrible cake. Everything began to look hazy to her, and with sleepy, robotic movements, she followed Lucy's scent (which surprisingly hadn't changed much), upstairs.

The said girl (boy) had been getting ready for bed, when suddenly the pink haired girl emerged with an unnerving, unreadable expression on her face.

"Natsu? Are you oka—"But he was cut off by the dragon slayer edging uncomfortably close to him. "Um…. Uh…."

Natsu closed her eyes and leaned closer…

* * *

**Author's Note: Worst. Cliffhanger. Ever. Anyway, I'll be going on vacation tomorrow, so don't look forward to any updates until September. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Natsu, where are yo—"

Lucy stiffened and winced as a squeaky voice filtered in through the window, causing the dragon slayer to freeze abruptly. Upon closer inspection, the blonde noted that a fog seemed to lift from Natsu's onyx eyes, the haziness disappearing almost as quickly as it had come. A small blue exceed scrambled in, his big orbs staring at the pair in slight suspicion and amusement.

"You _liiiiike_ her," Happy purred to the blonde male, hiding his devilish feline grin behind his paw. As Natsu slowly shook off the sleepiness that had overcome her, and blinked confusedly at her companions, Lucy frantically denied all implications of hidden feelings.

"Luce? Happy?" She questioned, slurring the ends of their names. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned, and stretched, then promptly fell into a deep slumber upon Lucy's floor.

"Natsu! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" He spat, dragging the girl up by her scarf. Natsu had always been a deep sleeper, but no matter how much Lucy screamed or shook her, she would not wake.

"Maybe she ate something," Happy suggested, not particularly concerned about the girl who was lying passed out on the floor.

_Yeah. _Lucy thought. _She ate that damned cake. _

Sighing in defeat, Lucy half threw, half shoved his partner onto the bed with a large '_omph!_' and stood staring at her with his hands on his hips. What had gotten into her? With a shake of the head to clear his thoughts, Lucy tried to banish that small flicker of hope that had burst forth when Natsu had leaned in, but to no avail. It had taken some time, but after this little incident, the blonde begun to register her feelings towards the indescribable person she called a partner.

"Goodnight, Lucy," Happy mumbled, curling up beside Natsu. Lucy had to bite his lip to prevent him from asking him where the cat had been earlier when he was close to being violated by the so-called 'trustworthy' dragon slayer, but he couldn't say he was complaining either.

"G'night," The stellar mage muttered, as he flicked off the lights and quietly slipped beneath the covers as well.

His night was filled of fantasies in which chapped pink lips had met hers.

* * *

"So, by the looks of it, you and Natsu haven't had any progress yet," Mirajane moaned half-heartedly, pouting at the blonde who sat sulking at the bar counter. A heavy air of gloom had settled around him as he hung his head dejectedly.

"Mira, are there any other side effects of that potion you gave us?" Lucy inquired, recalling the incident from the night before. Noticing his troubled look, the barmaid left to retrieve the bottle with a frown. When she returned, she dramatically held the potion up to read the label aloud.

"'Side effects (if expired) may include: Gender swaps, acne outbreaks, mood swings, sexual frustration, sleepiness, and nausea.' Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing… Just last night Natsu…" A horribly bright blush had erupted on his face, causing him to hide his face behind his bangs.

"Oh ho ho, so she _did_ make a move on you!" Mirajane cried triumphantly, eyes sparkling in fan-girl mode.

"No, no, no, y-you've g-g-got it all w-wrong!"

"But since you didn't change back…. That means you didn't let her kiss you!" Lucy swore the white haired woman was bipolar. Angry blue eyes glowered into brown ones. "Lucy!"

It was probably the one time he couldn't think of a defense. Sensing the blonde's befuddled mind, the older woman didn't press the issue any further.

"So," Mira sighed disappointedly. "Have you experienced any side effects yet?"

"Nope, none so far, but I should probably go ask Gray and Erza—" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because a tall redheaded man stormed into the guild with a face full of pimples.

_"Mira!"_

**Author's Note: Aaaaand, enter Erza! **

** Hi everyone, I'm back! Sorry about the wait! I've been back for a like, a week, and I've been resting up a bit (well, not really. As soon as I got off the plane I went straight to school. XD). I kept reminding myself to update, but I just never got around. Inspiration hits whenever, right? **

** Anyway, it's about 11 o'clock at night, my cat's eating my hair, I'm sick, and I haven't even started on my huge pile of homework yet. But I'm glad I made time to write! Thanks for being so patient with my laziness, and thanks for the reviews! Hopefully, I'll be more motivated and have more time to update longer chapters in shorter amounts of time! Sorry about the sloppiness of this chapter!**

** Thanks for reading!**


End file.
